The invention relates to an alignment piece for a connector for optical conductors, comprising a support plate, a guiding plate manufactured with very high accuracy and one or more alignment channels for the conductors, wherein at least the ends of the alignment channels are formed in the guiding plate.
Such an alignment piece is described in the earlier international application PCT/EP95/02403 of the same applicant. As described in this application, the conductors are mounted in the alignment channels of the alignment piece and subsequently fixed in the alignment piece by embedding. In order to guarantee an optimal connection between conductors of connectors to be interconnected it is important that the conductors are fixed in the alignment piece under a predetermined angle of inclination.
The invention aims to provide an alignment piece of the above-mentioned type wherein before embedding the conductors are held under the desired angle of inclination in the alignment piece in an accurate manner.